


Nesting

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: HorizonsSing, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...we may not be entirely blameless"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/horizonssing/profile)[**horizonssing**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/horizonssing/) [Day 11](http://community.livejournal.com/horizonssing/4247.html) which was a picture of the [Nash Point Aerial Mast.](http://community.livejournal.com/horizonssing/4247.html)

Ianto came into Jack's office looking sheepish and holding a cup of what smelled to be the good coffee.  "So you know how we told that bloke from the BBC that we had nothing to do with the aerial being taken out at Nash Point?"

Jack looked up from his file and took the coffee.  "Yes," he said slowly, already not liking how this was going.

"Well, it's entirely possible that it wasn't exactly an alien incursion that took the first ten feet off, and yet we may not be entirely blameless," Ianto told him.

"Ianto!" Jack bellowed.  This wasn't going well and dragging it out clearly wasn't going to make it better.

Ianto produced a foot-and-a-half long piece of metal from his inside jacket pocket.  The end appeared to have been chewed off.   "Found in Myfanwy's nest this afternoon… along with a dozen others."

Jack sighed and took the support strut from Ianto.  "I can just hear it now.  'The BBC apologies for being off the air for the past four days, a dinosaur ate our aerial.'"


End file.
